<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tudors, Season 2, Episode 2, Tears of Blood by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889084">The Tudors, Season 2, Episode 2, Tears of Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer'>TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Tudors (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s02e02 Tears of Blood, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 02, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tudors, Season 2, Episode 2, Tears of Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open to a cloaked Brereton with three cards: An A, a King, and Queen. He sinisterly cuts of the head of the Ace.</p>
<p>I hope the fool is smart enough to be doing this in his chambers with the doors locked and closed curtains over his windows. Somehow, though, I wouldn’t be surprised if he were stupid enough to do this in public.</p>
<p>At Parliament, Fisher is in lecture mode about how a loss of privilege is the same as oppression. Also, secularism is bad, especially when it leads to freedom to and from religion. He wants a theocracy, dammit!</p>
<p>Admittedly, part of this is a reaction to the poisoning attempt. However, this isn’t him trying to be extra-vigilante about the safety of members of the church or even just himself.</p>
<p>I could sympathise a lot more if it were. As much as I don’t like either of them, I am glad he and More survived, and since they don’t routinely throw hissy fits about every little thing, having an intense reaction to almost dying and having friends of theirs actually die would be completely understandable.</p>
<p>What it comes down to, though, is this is about him trying to dictate the way laypeople are allowed to worship or not worship.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, George and Boleyn whisper about how the church must be brought down.</p>
<p>At court, a puzzled Mark asks Wyatt why the atmosphere is so gloomy. Catherine and her ladies are gone, is the answer. Mark doesn’t understand why people would be sad about this, and Wyatt explains most of the men enjoy the company of women, especially during times of festivals.</p>
<p>In the throne room, Henry and Anne exchange gifts. Another gift is presented to Henry, and he takes an instant liking to it. He asks whom it’s from, and the answer is Queen Catherine. He declares he won’t receive it, and the servant presenting it gives him such a heartbroken, disappointed look, I can’t help but feel sorry for him (the servant).</p>
<p>Next is More. Anne tries to withdraw her hand, but Henry insists on keeping a hold of it.</p>
<p>More presents a large, silver crucifix. “To remind us of what we have to celebrate.”</p>
<p>Henry is passive-aggressive right back with his response of how they need to meet soon to talk about how the clergy are still running around and abusing their power. Lying through his teeth about looking forward to it, More makes a hasty retreat.</p>
<p>In the court, Mark is playing. Henry is relieved to see Charles Brandon. Cavill’s delivery of, “Happy Christmas,” when Charles Brandon hugs Henry is interesting. As well as the fact he licks his lips when the hug’s broken.</p>
<p>I know it must have been an actor tic, but again, I’m surprised no one noticed and thought it was a bit of an odd reaction from a character standpoint.</p>
<p>Henry asks if Charles Brandon wants to play some tennis, and the answer’s yes. Then, he asks if he can speak to Henry honestly, and Henry answers, “I hope so.”</p>
<p>He asks <span>if</span> Henry really intends to marry Anne, regardless of the consequences and in spite rumours about her. Roughly manhandling him into a corner, Henry demands to know what rumours. Charles Brandon brings up the history of Anne and Wyatt, and Henry says Anne has denied said rumours.</p>
<p>Making a mistake in thinking this is another case of them being able to bond by expressing causal misogyny and objectification of women, Charles Brandon does a half-chuckle, half-scoff. “She would, wouldn’t she?”</p>
<p>Grabbing him, Henry angrily repeats Anne denies it before storming off.</p>
<p>Away from the court, Cromwell and Cranmer have a drink together. Cromwell asks how Cranmer finds Henry. Showing how much of a new guy he still is, Cranmer declares, “I swear to you, Mr Cromwell, that he really is the kindest of princes.”</p>
<p>Cromwell declares Cranmer is highly favoured. Showing he’s not completely naïve and besotted, Cranmer good-naturedly points out he’s a glorified servant. Cromwell informs him Henry has appointed Cranmer as a special envoy to the emperor.</p>
<p>“He can’t do that,” Cranmer exclaims.</p>
<p>At Cromwell’s look, he realises declaring a king can’t do something could be taken the wrong way. “I- I am nothing, Mr Cromwell.” Showing his customary fond amusement and patience towards him, Cromwell assures him he’ll do brilliantly before telling him the place he’s visiting is completely free of Catholic influences.</p>
<p>Outside, on a long, snowy patch, Anne and Henry walk. He brings up Charles Brandon repeating the rumours, and she makes it clear she’s worried about him believing them. They snog, and she asks if Charles Brandon has been banished.</p>
<p>In Anne’s chambers, a still faceless Brereton sneaks in despite the fact one of Anne’s ladies is in another room.</p>
<p>He couldn’t have sent them in an anonymous letter? Or at least, waited until the apartment was completely empty and there was little chance of someone catching him?</p>
<p>Back outside, Henry wants to take Anne to France to introduce her as his future wife and queen to the French king. She falls onto her knees.</p>
<p>In church, Cromwell comes to talk to one of the bishops. He explains what a new bill will mean. The bishop insists what’s being done isn’t about attacking abuses but rather the faith. Cromwell disagrees.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Anne comes to her chambers to discover the cards. She quickly realises someone is declaring her head will be cut off.</p>
<p>Brereton tries more than once to assassinate her with a <em>gun</em>. I could be wrong, but from what I know, even the most powerful of automatics don’t literally blow a person’s head off. They don’t sever the neck. Yes, severed head = death, but unless he was actually planning to kill her via decapitation, I don’t think it’s too much to ask he be either a little more specific or vague in his threats. Even a note saying something along the lines of, ‘I am the bringer of your death, fear me,’ would be a step up.</p>
<p>Although, knowing him, he’d probably write it whilst cackling in public, sign his name to it, and be caught delivering it.</p>
<p>The next scene has Cromwell neutrally informing Charles Brandon of his banishment.</p>
<p>Several actors have shiny eyes during this episode, including James Frain during this scene. I don’t know if this is the case here or if Charles Brandon was intended to be close to teary, but his wounded expression gives the impression of the latter. He quietly asks, “Who are you, Mr Cromwell?” He brings up the fact Cromwell was rumoured to be a mercenary soldier, and Cromwell points out Charles Brandon was a soldier, too.</p>
<p>Charles Brandon responds he never did it for profit.</p>
<p>The thing is: I believe him. However, I don’t believe he’d have had any moral objections to doing so if he didn’t have the Tudor household to fall back on. He might not have lived richly, but as Henry’s close friend, he never had a need for the necessities.</p>
<p>Then, he insists, “If I had displeased the King, it was in a good cause.”</p>
<p>Cromwell points out some would disagree, and Charles Brandon asks if he’s one of them. Cromwell gives a deflecting answer, and Charles Brandon calls him on doing so. Giving him the order, Cromwell tells him to leave immediately.</p>
<p>In the throne room, Henry rants and raves at a group of bishops about their allegiance to the pope over him.</p>
<p>Well, in fairness, with the pope, they don’t have to deal with hissy fits, servants being bodily harmed, and such things as the nation being torn in half because of a refusal to give credence to the idea a female ruler could actually work. It’s possible other people who are close proximity to the pope have to deal with the first two, but these people don’t.</p>
<p>Elsewhere, More meets a man called Sir George. Being the man arguing against the right to private belief, More goes on about how oppressed Catholics are.</p>
<p>On a slightly different note, his argument might have sounded reasonable in the Tudor era, but nowadays, many people live in countries where churches, temples, and other religious orders are held to secular law. The governments do place some restrictions on what they can and can’t do, but those restrictions boil down to them not being allowed to harm people and/or use force as a tool of conversion. In places of separation of state and church, in places with other religions and non-Catholic denominations of Christianity, as well as atheism and agnosticism, there is still religion, spirituality, and moral people, the latter of which can be spiritual, religious, both, or neither.</p>
<p>More makes a tasteless comment about the Virgin Mary being raped, and to call him out on this would imply I expected better of him.</p>
<p>During a service, a friar condemns Henry and insults Anne. He’s dragged away, although, not as fast as I would have thought. Henry looks back to where More is sitting, and More is stoic.</p>
<p>In a hallway, the friar’s released. An angry Cromwell appears. The friar makes the fact he’s unimpressed known before storming off.</p>
<p>Later, in Parliament, the bishop Cromwell talked to appears carrying a pillow with a large scroll on it. Kneeling, he sets it down at Henry’s feet. It’s the submission of the clergy to Henry’s will. As everyone takes this in, Fisher does a title-drop by declaring he’d weep tears of blood if he could.</p>
<p>The next scene has More resigning. It turns out, there’s actually a kneeling block for people to kneel on.</p>
<p>I like this scene. Henry’s sadness is unmistakable, but he doesn’t protest. Not trying to guilt More, he expresses his love for him and his gratitude for his service and friendship.</p>
<p>More repeats his promise not to speak publicly against Henry. He continues, as Henry’s friend, he feels the need to urge him to reconcile with Catherine. “There. I’ve said it. And now, my lips are forever sealed.”</p>
<p>He starts to leave.</p>
<p>Firm but reasonable, Henry stops him. “Thomas. I will hold you to that promise.”</p>
<p>Once More is gone, a teary Henry looks down.</p>
<p>At Catherine’s household, Wyatt comes with a letter ordering Catherine to return her official jewels. She’s in prayer, and he hits on her servant, Elizabeth. Elizabeth expresses her desire to be a nun, and he suggests she check her pocket. Once he’s gone, she finds a poem he slipped inside.</p>
<p>Later, at a Christmas celebration, Henry talks to a French ambassador about the trip to Paris. Anne comes over to introduce Mark to him. When Mark’s playing, Henry asks if they can’t forgive Charles Brandon right away. Anne doesn’t care for this idea, but when he promises to invite Wyatt to France, she relents.</p>
<p>Across the room, Cromwell informs <span>Boleyn </span><span>that</span> Cranmer has gotten married in Germany. When Boleyn expresses surprise Cromwell wants clergymen to be able to marry in England, Cromwell explains he wants to destroy the Catholic Church rather than reform it. Boleyn is happy to hear this.</p>
<p>Back over to Henry and Anne, Henry says he has a surprise for her for the trip to France but refuses to tell what it is.</p>
<p>The next scene is of her being given the title of the Marques of Pembroke.</p>
<p>Elsewhere, More arrives at the funeral of the bishop who submitted to Henry. He tells Fisher about his resignation and desire to live a peaceful life of writing and praying. It’s a small moment, but I do find myself having less-than-raging feelings towards him when he gently touches the dead man’s hand.</p>
<p>In a forest, Elizabeth tries to give Wyatt his poem back, and he claims a poem or a kiss can’t be returned. He coaxes her into a kiss, and she tries to run off to Mass. Opening her dress, he kisses her against a tree.</p>
<p>She’s willing, but I still find this unpleasant to watch. Legally, what he did isn’t sexual abuse or assault, but it is somewhat coercive.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, More and his daughter, Margaret, walk together. Explaining he might die soon, he brings up martyrdom. She starts to cry.</p>
<p>At the castle, Anne tries to get Henry’s opinion on a French dress, and he responds by presenting her with the jewels of the Queens of England. Declaring her everlasting love, she gives him a handjob.</p>
<p>In a dark, creepy place, Eustace meets up with a still-cloaked Brereton.</p>
<p>I’ve brought this up before, but I’m doing it again: Eustace is an ambassador. I’m pretty sure he has nice chambers, and I know he could think of a plausible reason for having an English courtier visiting them. Certainly, this would be easier to explain than why he’s hanging around in the dark with a cloaked man.</p>
<p>Brereton says he’s going to France, and he brings up the fact he might die in his attempt. Eustace promises Brereton’s family, <span>whom</span> are never shown <span>and are</span> <span>only</span> ever alluded <span>to</span> during this scene, will be taken care of and he’ll be welcomed into heaven.</p>
<p><span>Trust</span> <span>me</span>, <span>even</span> <span>if</span> <span>his</span> <span>whole</span> <span>assassination</span> <span>plot</span> <span>was</span> <span>deemed</span> <span>righteous</span> <span>and</span> <span>someone</span> physically <span>guided</span> him <span>through the</span> <span>gates</span> <span>of</span> H<span>eaven</span>, <span>he’d</span> <span>still</span> <span>somehow manage to wander into Hell.</span></p>
<p>In English occupied France, Henry and the French king meet.</p>
<p>At the feast, the French king thankfully doesn’t annoy Henry or me with his babbling this time. Asking where Anne is, he apologises for his wife and other family members deciding not to meet the lady in question. He brings up the possibility of a joint crusade, and Henry thankfully handles things with much more tact than he did last time.</p>
<p>Charles Brandon and his wife are at the feast, and Boleyn comes over to invite them to dinner. Charles Brandon makes no bones about his refusal, and Boleyn wonders why he’s started caring about court politics. “I grew up,” is Charles Brandon’s answer.</p>
<p>I wonder if he actually believes this.</p>
<p>Mark talks to Mary Boleyn. She’s been widowed but isn’t heartbroken over it. She plans to enjoy the sex she couldn’t have with her impotent husband with the first young, willing Frenchman she can find. Mark reveals this is his plan, too.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, dancing masked women in skimpy dresses enter the feast. Henry urges the French king to enter the floor to dance with a beckoning Anne, and the other king does.</p>
<p>The French king declares her ravishing, and when the dance is over, everyone clasps. He asks if he knows her, and Henry comes down to remove her mask.</p>
<p>Privately, Anne and the French king converse in French. He remembers her from when she served his wife, and Anne asks he never tell Henry certain things about her past. They sit down, and he promises never to betray her secrets. She asks him if he truly supports her marriage to Henry, and he assures her he does.</p>
<p>Then, in a moment I like, he warns but doesn’t threaten how being royalty is much harder than people realise, especially for people who marry into it rather than being born into it. She says she understands, and they part on good terms.</p>
<p>Wyatt watches her re-enter the feast, and sitting down next to him, Mark notices. Wyatt explains he’s tried to get over his feelings for Anne but can’t.</p>
<p>Anne sits down with Mary, and they share their happiness at how far Anne has risen.</p>
<p>Later, in her chambers, Anne writes as Brereton hides in the shadows. He aims a gun at her, but when Henry appears, he retreats.</p>
<p>There’s a painting of a pregnant woman, and Henry rubs her belly. He goes to where a naked Anne is lying. She tells him they’ll conceive a son, and they have sex.</p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>